Momentos
by danakscullymulder1
Summary: Como Michael é apresentado a Eve.


Encontros e Descobertas

Ela não conseguia se lembrar de tudo, às vezes, algumas memórias vinham à sua cabeça e ela não sabia se eram reais ou apenas alucinações de uma louca. Ela fechou os olhos, a cabeça doendo da pancada que levara, sua mãe estava possessa, e ela se sentia segura, pois tinha total confiança que Selene era uma força da natureza quando se mexia com alguém que ela amava. E ela sabia agora que ela a amava... mesmo que ela tivesse um modo estranho de demonstrar. O amor de Selene era destrutivo, para ela de uma forma maravilhosa, para seus inimigos, letal.

Ela confiava em Selene, e pela primeira vez ela se sentiu segura, mesmo nunca parando em um lugar por tempo suficiente para se acostumar, mesmo sem saber se no outro dia ela iria comer, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantava ser imortal se alguém sempre estava lhe caçando, apesar de tudo isso, ela sabia que estava segura, pela primeira vez em sua vida, de verdade. Sua mãe podia não ser um poço de carinho e afeição, mas ela cumpria muito bem seu papel de leoa. Agora Ela a entendia o suficiente para ver o amor de mãe misturado às ações super-protetoras dela, mesmo que essas mesmas ações fossem motivo de muita briga e bate-boca. Ela não sabia exatamente como era seu pai, mal o vira, mas ela sabia que a teimosia só podia ter vindo de um dos lados de seu DNA.

Michael estava deitado em sua cama, mais uma vez ela se viu cuidando do americano como uma Florence Nightingale. Ele estava melhor. Ela conseguia ver a pele se curando e a cor voltando a ele. Ela não sabia como contar de Eve para ele, mas sabia que devia ser logo. A menina já era insegura sem que ela hesitasse. Mas ela sentia que ela precisava contar. Ela quase deu um pulo quando sentiu a mão de Michael tocar a sua. Estava tão preocupada que não se dera conta que ele acordara.

"Hey" ele sorriu aquele meio sorriso de lado.

"Hey" ela sussurrou de volta, mas antes que eles pudessem dizer algo mais, a porta começou a se abrir e ela sentiu o cheiro e ouviu a voz de Eve do outro lado.

"Mãe..." a menina sussurrou. "Ele está aqui?" a garota perguntou nervosa e Selene podia ver a vulnerabilidade dela, a dúvida que pairava sobre a cabeça da jovem.

Selene foi até a porta e a puxou pela mão. Sorriu apertado para a filha e a colocou em sua frente, entre Michael e ela.

"Michael, eu gostaria de te apresentar Eve..."

"MÃE?" perguntou Michael com o coração na boca e os olhos esbugalhados.

"Sim..."

Ele olhou para a menina, os cabelos negros e compridos, os olhos assustados, iguais aos seus, não havia como ele questionar a paternidade daquela criança. Ele olhou maravilhado para a menina, como se fosse um presente muito esperado de natal, sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Quando... o que... como?" parecia haver algo de errado entre seu cérebro e sua boca, pois ele não conseguia concluir uma frase.

"Acredito que o como, você já saiba, o quando... penso que tenha sido um pouco antes de sermos capturados... o o que, sim, ela é nossa filha." De todas as maneiras.

Eve se aproximou de Michael, um pouco tímida. "Oi..." ela quis se bater assim que disse a palavra.

"Uau!" Michael a olhou embasbacado e bateu no colchão para ela se sentar ao lado dele. Ela se sentou sem jeito, aparentemente não era só Selene que tinha problemas em demonstrar emoções. "Não acredito que algo tão lindo assim saiu de mim, bem, ainda bem que a maioria de você é da sua mãe... q... quantos anos você tem?"

"12..."

"Foi ela que me libertou da Antigen..." disse Selene orgulhosa. "Se não fosse por ela, não estaríamos aqui, provavelmente."

Eve sorriu feliz, com o coração batendo rápido de felicidade e corou. "Você daria um jeito."

"Bem, então obrigada, Eve. Você nos salvou."

Eve deu de ombros sem graça.

"Não tem importância..."

"Ei" interveio Selene. "Tem sim, você não pode ser metida, mas também tem que saber que você tem direito a crédito quando é merecido, ok?" Selene disse séria, como se ensinasse algo a ela.

Eve prestava atenção em cada palavra. "Sim, senhora."

Michael observou o dialogo entre mãe e filha e viu como Selene estava na verdade ensinando a filha a auto-confiança. A menina parecia um ratinho assustado, ela sorria tímida, mas verdadeira, mas parecia não saber como agir.

Eles conversaram por longas horas ele queria conhecer tudo sobre ela... que não era muito já que ela foi basicamente tratada como um rato de laboratório. Michael desejava que aqueles filhos da puta da Antigen ainda estivessem vivos pra que ele pudesse estripá-los mais uma vez, mas pelo relato empolgado de Eve sobre como Selene havia matado Quint Lane, o Super Lycan, eles estavam a muito mortinhos da Silva.

Eles observaram quando os olhos de Eve começaram a se fechar contra a vontade dela.

"Parece que é hora de alguém dormir."

Eve claramente não queria ir embora do quarto que fora o lugar onde mais sentira felicidade em sua vida. Não queria ir para um quarto onde eles não estivessem, pelo menos não agora, que ela havia acabado de encontrá-los.

Ela olhou para eles com olhos enormes e um beicinho. "Eu... posso dormir aqui, com vocês?" Selene pareceu ficar em dúvida. Mas Michael foi mais rápido.

"Claro que pode!" ele ergueu a coberta da cama e Eve se deitou lá, se abraçando ao tórax largo do pai. Michael a abraçou apertado, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. "Durma bem, meu anjo.

Selene se deitou do outro lado de Eve e se cobriu com o que restou do cobertor, Eve se encostou nela também assim que a sentiu e deu um suspiro feliz, deixando o sono lhe levar.

Michael esticou os braços para Selene também e a apertou mais perto.

"Somos pais..."

Selene assentiu e colocou a mão sobre a de Michael em cima do braço de Eve. A menina soltou um ronco baixo e os dois riram.

"Isso ela puxou de você." Disse Selene.

"Puxou nada!" Selene ergueu uma sobrencelha.

"Ok, eu confesso, culpado." Ele sussurrou logo antes dela apagar a luz e ele repetir o mesmo ronco de Eve.


End file.
